


freckled skin

by darlingdany



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/darlingdany
Summary: 'freckled skin' prompt from the 'dare to write challenge.'





	freckled skin

**Author's Note:**

> back when 2017 started, i made an impossible resolution of "writing something everyday."  
> freckled skin was in a prompt list i found and i decided to try my hand at some adrienette x)
> 
> if anybody is ooc, it's because i'm no good at writing canon characters and also this is my first  
> ever ml writing sooo??? it's okay bc it's just a one-shot :'D

“Marinette has freckles.”

“Uh, yeah? What, you never noticed before?”

“I... maybe? I might have never realized...”

Adrien missed the look on Nino’s face, too focused on making it out of the classroom without running into anything while trying still to watch Marinette, where she was currently laughing at something Alya had just said. 

“Been there before, dude. Welcome to the club.”

Adrien seemed to snap out of his trance, sending a sharp glance to Nino. “What club?”

A raised brow and a way too satisfied smirk was all he got in return. Nino clapped him on the back, throwing an arm around his shoulders, and leading the way out of the school. 

“The freckles tend to be step one in realizing your crush on Marinette.” 

“My WHAT?” Adrien spluttered, loudly enough to gain attention from their lingering classmates.

Nino snickered, taking a step back, and raising his hands. “Hey man, it’s cool. You aren’t the only one. And it’s totally chill, bro code and all, I’ve got my sights on someone else now.” 

If Adrien weren't so entirely confused by his apparent crush on Marinette, he would ask Nino just who had caught his attention. As it were, he could only stare, dumbfounded, as the girl occupying his thoughts headed out of the building. 

Alya was at her side, excitedly telling a story that likely had to do with Ladybug and Chat Noir’s latest victory. Marinette seemed to be giving the blogger only half of her attention, focusing on the steps so as not to trip. She looked in his and Nino’s direction and upon catching his gaze, a blush lit up her freckled skin. She gave him a shy smile and Alya followed the movement, a wicked grin stretching across her lips. 

Looping an arm through Marinette’s, Alya led the way towards them. Marinette’s eyes widened and she seemed to be whispering to Alya, the blush deepening ever so slightly. 

“Hey, boys! How’d the pop quiz treat you?” 

Nino groaned, throwing his arms up in the air, acting overdramatic. “Terrible. Failed it. No way.” 

Adrien grinned at his best friend, elbowing him in the side. “I’m sure you did fine. It wouldn’t hurt to do some more studying, though.”

“How do you study for a quiz you didn’t know was happening?!”

“By knowing the material!”

“Why don’t we put together a study group for lunch tomorrow?"

“Alya!” Marinette squeaked, drawing Adrien’s attention towards her again. He wondered if he could count those freckles, if he were just a bit closer...

“That sounds like a great idea!” Nino enthused, sharing a look with Alya that Adrien and Marinette missed, too distracted by each other. Marinette was avoiding making eye contact with Adrien even as he blatantly kept his eyes trained on her. Their respective best friends could only give exasperated sighs.

This was going to take some work.

**Author's Note:**

> [the prompt list](http://inkstay.tumblr.com/post/143937584209/dare-to-write-challenge)


End file.
